


Please Don't Go

by WinchesterObssessed1967



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Encounters, Cute, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hanje Is Female In This Story, Love, Lovers, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, attack on titan - Freeform, ereri, it's kind of all over the place, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterObssessed1967/pseuds/WinchesterObssessed1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is starting high school with his best friend Armin. Levi just moved to Florida and is going to the same high school. Levi has hidden his emotions for as long as he could remember, he couldn't get hurt again. But then he met Eren, and his walls and facade was starting to crumble. Is Levi in love with Eren? And does Eren feel the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Levi's Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter, uploaded forever ago, once again, on Wattpad. I didn't know what I was really thinking when I started this story. But I've written about 13 or 14 chapters of it already, so please enjoy. And as you can tell this chapter is really, REALLY short, but please bare with me. More to come.

Levi awoke to a loud buzzing sound in his right ear. He turned to see what the buzzing was, only to find out that his vision was blurry. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. Once his vision was clear, he saw what the buzzing was; His alarm clock. It was flashing bright green letters, 6:00. He hit snooze and lied back down. He was warm in his bed. And didn't want to get up to go to school. Levi Ackerman, starting his freshman year. He was not happy about it. He loved his old school back in France, but his father kicked him out of the house, so now he was living down in sunny warm Orlando, Florida. He moaned has he got out of bed, as soon as his bare feet hit the cold hardwood floor, he became somewhat more awake.

He looked around his room. Everything was spotless. Levi was a clean freak, and has been every since the third grade. He couldn't help it, he always felt better if everything was cleaned spotless and everything was where it was suppose to be. He had a California King sized bed that he shared by himself. It had a mahogany wood bed frame, it had drawers at the end of the bed where Levi kept extra blankets and pillows if ever needed during the winter time. He had his plain black bed comforter and white sheets. His black and white pillows were wrinkled to hell since he's a crazy sleeper and most likely used both pillows. He had a big round white rug that came out and under his bed. He had to bed stands, matching the wood of the bed frame. Two lamps occupied the wall space about the two bed side stands. The one on the left, closets to the master bathroom door was occupied with nothing much. A cup filled with some pencils and pens and a notebook. The bed side stand on the right had the book on the surface with a book mark sticking out of it and over the edge. Along with a cup of tea from last night placed right in the center of a tile so then the cup didn't leave a stain on the stand. Each little stand had a white vase with Poinsettias sticking out of them. They were his favorite flower since they were the 'Christmas Flower,' and his birthday was indeed Christmas.

Levi got up and headed to his window. It was still dark outside. He took in a deep breath and sighed. He already knew this was gonna be a long day.


	2. Eren's Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's awoken by a loud intruder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Yay!.... Enjoy.

"EREN!" Eren shot up quickly only to butt heads with Mikasa.

"Ow." They both said in sync. Mikasa was straddling Eren, one leg on either side of his sleeping body. She was holding down his arms by his wrists and was only inches from his face. Mikasa was very smart but she didn't really think anything about it when she was so close to his face. Eren sat up, slower this time, rubbing his forehead. He gave his sister a death stare.

"May I help you?" Eren said. By this time, Mikasa was already off of Eren and standing by his bed. She held her arms behind her back and stood up straight. Eren always forgets that Mikasa was very well mannered unlike himself. Eren looked Mikasa up and down. She was wearing the school uniform for our high school. "And why are you wearing that?"

Mikasa's eyes widened. "Don't you remember what day it is?!" She asked. Eren must of had a confused look on his face because Mikasa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "It's the first day of school! You didn't forget did you?" Eren's eyes widened. His head whipped his head towards his alarm clock to see it saying 5:30. Eren sighed with relief.

"I'll be downstairs making breakfast," Mikasa said as she headed to Eren's bedroom door,"So get ready and come down and eat." She flashed him a big bright smile and shut the door behind her. Eren layed in bed for a while, just staring at the ceiling. He didn't have a shirt on and usually only slept in pajama bottoms. He didn't want to get up and go to school. Today was his first day of high school. Mikasa was older than him so he always had her to help him out if he gets lost or anything. Eren sighed and got up out of bed. He looked at his desk to see that Mikasa had layed out his uniform for him. He smiled sightly at the thought that his sister could take care of him. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if Mikasa wasn't around to help him.

He left his bedroom and went down the hallway to the closet and grabbed a towel. Once he shut the door, he turned to look out the window at the end of the long corridor. He looked at the ocean and took in the beautiful waves. To bad it was way too early to see the sun rise. Maybe he'll be able to see before he goes to school. Eren sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More to come.


	3. The First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi go to their first day of school and end up meeting each other.

Eren and Mikasa finished breakfast and went out their front door, locking it behind them. Eren started down the porch steps to find Armin sitting there, waiting for them.

"Hey Armin." Eren said. Armin's head turned around and up to see Eren standing there looking down at him. A giant smile was put on his face plastered there. "Eren!" He shouted. He jumped up and gave him a hug and Eren hugged back. They've been best friends since birth. They had so much in common, and never got bored of each other. They always had something to talk about, whether it be a new book, homework, the park, video games, girls, and so on. Armin let go of Eren and tilted his head to see Mikasa standing there, also with a smile on her face. "Hey Mikasa!" Armin went and hugged her too, and she also hugged back. Mikasa was always there for Armin, no matter what. That's one of the main reasons Armin loves Mikasa so much. The trio headed down the porch and across the large front yard. They didn't talk about much. Just about what classes they had. Eren and Armin had every single class together besides one and that was Math. The three arrived at the bus stop, there was no one there of course because a lot of kids never ride the bus on the first day of school.

It was silent for a little while until Armin broke the silence. "Are you guys excited for school to be starting again?" Eren looked down at Armin. Eren thought for a little while. "Surprisingly, yeah I am." Eren replied. Mikasa nodded her head in agreement. Armin kept on smiling as the bus pulled up to their stop.

They sat at the very back. Armin had to sit with a sophomore and Eren and Mikasa sat together right across from him. Armin was silent for a while, not wanting to upset the girl next to him. She had orange red hair with hazel eyes. She looked nervous as well. Armin finally started talking to her. She smiled and laughed with Armin, leaving Mikasa and Eren talking among themselves. Mikasa told Eren to text her if he ever got lost or needed help. He listened to her carefully, not wanting to upset his older sister.

The bus pulled up to the school. There weren't very many kids there. Maybe five or six. Mikasa and Eren were the last ones to get off. Once they headed towards the school, they found Armin. They went up to him to see him talking to the same girl he was talking to on the bus just mere minutes ago. "Hey guys!" Armin said. He waved us over to him and his new friend. Once the siblings arrived other to their friend, Armin introduced the girl. "This is Petra. Petra this is my friend Eren." Eren waved and said hi. "And this is older sister Mikasa." She smiled and waved. "Petra moved her from Colorado to come and live with her aunt. She's in the same grade as you Mikasa!" Armin seemed happy that he made a new friend. Mikasa and Petra started talking. You could already tell they were going to be friends. Eren and Armin talked about where their lockers were. Hopefully they had no trouble opening them.

Eren was still really worried. But then again he has Mikasa with him. And Armin was in pretty much in every single one of his classes. He started not to stress as much. Maybe this won't be so bad after all?

O3O

Levi just finished getting ready and headed out the door, house key in hand. He made sure all the doors were locked before he left. He wasn't use to living alone. This made him very paranoid about making sure nobody would break into the house while he was gone. He stepped outside onto the porch and took in a deep breath of the morning's fresh air. He sighed, and ran his fingers through his raven black hair. Levi was nervous. Of course he never showed it, he just kept his blank expression on his face. He put his key in his bag and headed down to his bus stop.

There were five other kids there, which he could already tell that they were older than him. One was taller then him, then again every person he knew was taller than him. He looked like a life a Senior to Levi. He was pretty tall. He had to be at least 6'. He had blond hair and green eyes. Right above those green eyes sat very bushy eyebrows. It took Levi everything he had to not stare at him. Next to him stood a girl. She was tall but wasn't as tall as eyebrows, maybe 5'5"? She had somewhat long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail with some hair in the front still hung loose. She had glasses on and the biggest and brightest smile Levi had ever seen. Her brown eyes were sparkling with excitement. Levi would guess she was a Junior. He couldn't really see the other three students standing there. But they all looked like freshman to him.

He stood by bushy brows silently. He could feel him staring at him. The bus arrived and the other three students got on first, and then the girl. He was waiting for the Senior to get on, but to Levi's surprise he said, "You can sit by me. I'm the only one with an empty seat." Levi looked up at him and nodded his head in a 'thanks' kind or way. The boy sat down first near the back and Levi followed. The bus doors closed and the vehicle started moving forward. There was an awkward silence between the two. Everyone around them were in deep conversation. About five minutes later the boy next to him looked towards Levi.

"What's your name?" He asked. Levi stared at him for a split second. "Levi." He replied quickly." Levi Ackerman. Yours?" Levi put his hand out to the man next to him. He grabbed his hand and shook it. "Erwin. Erwin Smith." Levi nodded and then Erwin went on telling Levi all the people he knew on the bus. The girl with glasses turned out to be his girlfriend. He called her Zoe, but her name was Hanje Zoe. Levi asked in curiosity why he called her by her last name and he replied that she liked it more than her first name. He nodded slowly, and listened to Erwin as he said everyone's names. The bus finally arrived to the school, and the front doors were crowded by other students. And every single one looked taller than Levi. Sadly enough he hadn't grown since the 4th grade, being a solid 4'5".

The boys got off and Zoe caught up to them. She hugged Erwin and then turned to me. "What's your name?" She was kind about it. She didn't seem rude or snobby, which is always a good thing to Levi. "His name's Levi." Erwin said smiling at Levi. "He's a freshman." Zoe's eyes widened. "Are you nervous?" I shook my head no. "I'm just nervous about being trampled by everyone else in the school." Erwin and Zoe laughed. This made Levi smile. He had already mad new friends and he wasn't even in the school yet. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little longer. This one I enjoyed writing. (When I did forever ago.) More to come.


	4. We Meet in the Hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi was slightly annoyed, but he couldn't get those brat's bright eyes out of his head.

All of the students were shuttled into the gym. Everyone sat in the bleachers. Freshman and Sophomores on one side and Juniors and Seniors on the other. Armin, Mikasa, Eren, and Petra sat next to each other near the back of the bleachers, right in the middle. Levi had to leave Erwin and Zoe to go sit with the other freshman. He said goodbye and went to sit in the front, closet to the door.

Once everyone was settled in their seats where they wanted be and were quite, an older looking man came and stood in the middle of the gym with a microphone in hand. You could tell that he was an older man, considering the fact that he had a lot of wrinkles and he was bald, and a grey mustache. He put a big smile on his face.

"Hello." He started off. "I'm your principal here at Maria High School. My name is Dot Pixie. You can call me Dot, Mr. Pixie, or Principal Pixie. Any is fine. But I would like to welcome all the new freshman to their new school."

Mr. Pixie continued on with the rule. Eren and Armin already knew the rules since Mikasa always complained about them. Levi listened on and off. They were pretty much the same from his last school.

After about half an hour, Mr. Pixie stopped and let the Seniors go to their lockers and classes first so then they didn't bug any of the new freshman. This bummed Levi out since he wouldn't be able to see Erwin before his first class. Mr. Pixie then excused each grade one by one. Juniors, then Sophomores and then finally the Freshman.   
Armin and Eren went to go find there lockers. Sadly enough, they didn't have one right next to each other, like last year. Armin said he would see Eren in first hour and went to go find his own locker. Eren sighed and worked on opening his locker. Shockingly, he opened it on the first try, which never happened

Eren was unloading all of his school supplies into his locker when suddenly somebody ran into him. Eren turned around to see a shorter boy, with short raven black hair, soulless grey eyes, and an expressionless face. It was Levi, but of course he didn't know that.

"Sorry." Eren said. Levi looked Eren up and down, taking in every single detail about him. Levi mentally admitted that, he wasn't a bad looking kid. 

Levi got up to Eren's eyes and just froze. They were the most beautiful thing Levi had ever seen in his entire life. The bright green went into Levi's soul, searching and searching, only to find nothing.

Levi blinked and looked away. "Don't worry about it, brat." He said. Eren shrugged his shoulders and turned back to finish putting everything in his locker.

Levi was still trying to find his locker. And to his surprise, it was right next to the boy with the beautiful eyes.

"Excuse me." Levi said to Eren. The boy turned to face Levi, having to look down. Eren raised and eye brow.

"What's up?" He asked, not realizing that the door to his locker was in the way.

"You're in my way." Eren was confused. 

"What do you mean?" He was starting to get on Levi's nerves.

"Your locker is blocking mine." Levi stated, pointing at his locker. Eren looked to his locker door.

"Oh.. Haha. Sorry." Eren started feeling heat rise to his cheeks. He can be such a dumb ass sometimes.

Levi opened his locker and unloaded all of his stuff as well. Eren kept sneaking glances at Levi. He was short, yeah but, through his blue, silky, button down shirt, Eren could see that Levi was ripped. It made his mind go hazy, thinking about that kind of stuff was weird to him. He doesn't really know if he's gay or not, and he's been like this since the 5th grade.

Eren kept sneaking little stares here and there towards Levi, taking in his beautiful features. He was a little pit paler than most. His eyes were grey, but they still were bright and amazing. His facial expression was always stuck at boredom, but Eren found it the sexiest thing he's ever seen.

Levi looked up right as Eren was starting to stare at him again. Eren quickly looked away, blushing.

"Oi, brat." Levi said. Eren turned to look at Levi. "What's your name?" He asked.

Eren's mind went blank. He didn't realize he was staring so long because then Levi said, "Did you forget your own name dip shit?" Eren quickly shook his head.

"No. My n-name is Eren. E-Eren Yeager-r." Damn his stuttering. But Levi found it the cutest thing ever.

"The name's Levi. Levi Ackerman." Levi held out a hand. Eren grabbed it and shook it. Once they let go, Eren could still feel Levi's touch linger on his fingers.

Levi shut his locker, shaking Eren out of his thoughts.

"See you around, brat." Levi said behind his shoulder. Eren started to smile. He quickly grabbed the stuff he needed for first hour, English. He quickly made his way through the crowd of Freshman and went into his first hour.

He saw Armin right away and went straight to the seat next to him. The teacher introduced himself and started with the requirements for this school year. But Eren couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was Levi. And from that day on, he knew he was in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. More to come.


	5. Oh.. Bonjour?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes throughout his school day thinking about Levi. And eventually meets him in his French class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This all sucks I know. I'm sorry.

School went by fast for Eren. Going from class to class with Armin. They didn't really do anything in any of their classes anyways, not paying attention and just passing notes. Just the same thing whenever you start a new school year; The requirements, the rules, the classroom rules, about the teacher, what you'll be learning, blah blah blah. Eren didn't really care and didn't really read any of the papers we were suppose to bring back signed.

Finally, the bell rang to leave 7th hour to go to 8th; their last class of the day. The only class Eren and Armin didn't have together, which made Eren worried. He didn't really know anyone else in town, besides Petra now, but he just met her and she was a grade above him.

He took a slow deep breath when the door to his next class came into view. He said goodbye to Armin as he went to find his own class.

Eren looked down at his schedule to make sure this was the right class. Room 236. Eren glanced up to see the number above the door. Check. Teacher: Ms. Ymir. Check. Subject: French. Check.Eren took another deep breath and walked into the classroom.

There were already a few students sitting there. Of course, most of them he didn't know. He glanced to the corner of the classroom to see a woman in a white blouse, a long black pencil skirt that went down to her shins, and red high heels that wrapped around her ankles. Eren looked up to see her face. She didn't look mean, but she did look strict. She was pretty. She had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, bright hazel eyes and freckles underneath. She looked up to find Eren staring at her.

"May I help you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Eren started to somewhat panick.

"Is there anywhere you would want me to sit?" Eren asked in a low quiet tone. Ms. Ymir smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes there is. You will be sitting there in the back." He smiled back at her and went to his seat. Eren looked up and around the room to see some flags hanging around the room and some posters. He also saw some art that some of her students must of made for her. This obviously wasn't her first year teaching.

More students filled the room. He kept his eye out, looking for anyone he knew, only to be disappointed. finally the bell rang and the teacher began class. She called roll and when she came to his name, Eren said here in a really shy, quiet voice.

"Levi Ackerman." Eren started to blush. He didn't know Levi would be in here. But the classroom remained silent. "Levi Ackerman?" Ms. Ymir asked. I guess he was absent, but he was earlier.. Maybe he's skipping class.

Eren actually paid attention this time; Armin wasn't there to distract him with goofy notes and random doodles.

About halfway through class, there was a knock on the door. Ms. Ymir got up from I front of the class to go open the door.

"Oh, Mr. Ackerman!" Levi walked through the door, handing Ms. Ymir a late slip.

"You'll be sitting in the back right next to Eren." Levi shuffled his feet next to Eren, trying to act annoyed. But honestly, Levi was very happy that he got to sit by the breath-taking boy. Eren's face started to turn red, because he was happy too.

Levi sat next to Eren, sneaking glances out of the corner of his eye, smirking at the flustered boy. 

This was going to be a great year.


	6. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets Levi in his French class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this over at least a year ago it had to have been midnight. I didn't want to take it down either so, here we go. Promise I don't do drugs.

Eren's P.O.V.

I could feel my face getting hotter by the seconds. Levi. Levi, is, SITTING next to me. And he isn't even complaining about it. I was so happy that I had meet him eariler this morning. For some reason, he also brought a big smile on my face, warmth to my cheeks, and butterflies to my stomach. I never felt this way for anybody in a long time. Infact, I don't think I EVER have felt this way about anybody before.

"Okay class." Ms.Ymir started, "We are going to do an activity, Talk to the people next to you. Say your name, what you like to do, and what you're looking forward to learning in French class this year. And Go! And no sitting around and not talking to anybody! You HAVE to talk to someone!" With that, she left to go back to her desk. 

I looked around the room to everybody talking besides me and Levi. 

"Oi, brat." OMG OMG OMG HE'S TALKING TO BE AGAIN! OKAY, EREN, CALM DOWN. IT DOESN'T MATTER THAT HE'S THE SEXIEST GUY YOU'VE EVER SEEN IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE, BUT THERE'S NO REASON TO LOOK STUPID AGAIN IN FRONT OF HIM. OKAY YOU GOT THIS, JUST BREATH. "Hey, kid? You alright? You look like you're going to pass out," OMG HE CARES ABOUT ME TOO! HE'S WORRIED ABOUT ME! "Yeah. I'm fine. I just don't like talking to people I don't know unless they talk to me first." It wasn't a complete lie. I really didn't like doing anything social. The only reason Armin and I are friends is because he came up and talked to me. 

"Yeah. I don't either really." OKAY SWEET. A STEP FORWARD. WE HAVE SOMETHING IN COMMON. IT'S SOMETHING REALLY FUCKING SHITTY, BUT IT'S SOMETHING, OH MY GOD EREN YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT. FLIPPING THE FUCK OUT BECAUSE NEITHER OF YOU DON'T LIKE TALKING TO OTHER PEOPLE. YOU'RE SUCH A LOSER. 

"But let's get this over anyways." He turned in his desk to look at me. When he moved, his button down shirt tightened on his biceps and I almost came in my pants. Holy shit, why do you have to be so fucking hot Levi? "My name's Levi. Levi Ackerman. Kinda went through this before. I like to read and clean. And I'm not excited to learn French because it's my first language."

"My name is Eren Yaeger. I don't like to read or clean but I love to sleep, eat, and hang out with my friends. And I'm excited to learn French because I think it's such a beautiful language. And, if French was your first language, are YOU French?" I asked

Levi nodded. "Yeah. I even lived there for most life too."

"That's awesome! Where in France did you live?" 

"Why are you asking so many questions?" He said. SHIT. I could feel my face starting to burn even more than it probably already was.

"Because," I replied quickly," I think France is one of the most romantic places ever made." There was a faint smirk brought to his face, but faded quickly.

"I'm from Paris." OH. MY. GOD! HE WAS BORN IN THE CITY OF LOVE! HE MUST BE SO ROMANTIC!

"Really?! That's so cool! I've always wanted to go to Paris." I said, without thinking.

"Why would you want to do that?" Levi asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. 

"Why wouldn't you want to? It's the City of Love! It's one of the most romantic places in the world!"

"Okay then," He cleared his throat before continuing," Who would you take?" The question threw me off guard.

"What do you mean?" 

"You know what I mean." Levi said flatly.

"No... I really don't though..."

"Forget it brat." With that, he turned back to his seat facing the classroom. The sweat in my palms were unbelievable. I quickly wiped them on my jeans. Everybody kept talking until the bell rang to go home. I saw Levi grab his stuff, but he stayed seated. When pretty much everybody left, he got up and headed towards the door. I quickly jogged to catch up with him. I followed him out the front door. Without thinking, I grabbed his shoulder.

"I'd take you." 

"What did you say?"

"I said I'd take you to France." With that I spun on my heel and started walking home. The expression I left him on his face must've been priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck was I thinking?


	7. I Can't Stop Thinking About You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi just go home really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I don't even have to write any of this and I still take too long to update.

I sat on the bus next to Erwin. I was completely confused, and apparently it showed.

"Hey, bro. Are you okay?" Erwin asked. He sounded really concerned. I nodded really slowly. I'm surprised he saw my expression because I rarely show any emotion on my face. The rest of the bus ride home was quiet with no conversation between me and Erwin or even Hanji. They talked, but I never joined in on the conversation.

When the bus stopped, I quickly jumped up and got off the bus. I speed walked all they way to my front door, fumbling with my keys. I unlocked the door. I took my shoes off and hung up my coat. I didn't want to make a mess. I don't like messes, it makes me feel dirty, and not in the good way. I ran up the stairs and went into my room. I threw my backpack on the floor by my desk and plopped myself on my king sized bed.

I let out a huge sigh. I'm so glad that I live alone and that my parents still live in France, just sending money. I hated my parents. I started at the ceiling, thinking about what Eren said. His face was there behind my eyelids every time I blinked. His sexy body next to mine kept popping in my head. I wasn't complaining. His sweet voice kept echoing in my head. "I'd take you with me." "I'd take you with me." Repeating over and over again.

I lost myself in my thoughts; I do that a lot. By the time I was brought back into reality, it was midnight. I sighed and got up to go and shower. I went to bed, with just boxers on and went to sleep.

Eren's P.O.V.

"OMG EREN. WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH YOU WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT. HE'S NOT GAY. NOT LIKE YOU. WAIT, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IF YOU'RE GAY. YOU HAVE TO BE THOUGH BECAUSE THE WAY YOU STARE AT GUYS. OKAY EREN SHUT THE FUCK UP. MIKASA'S GIVING YOU WEIRD LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE SOME NIGHTMARE CAME TO LIFE."

"Eren are you okay?" I nodded my head.

"Yep." My sister gave me a look of concern and eventually turned her head to continue to look outside the window as the houses passed by. The bus finally stopped at our stop and Armin, Mikasa and I all shuffled off of the bus. We said our goodbyes to Armin and headed up our porch. Mikasa unlocked the front door and walked in, falling close behind her. We took off our shoes and I started heading up to my room, when Mikasa stopped me halfway up the stairs.

"Eren, where are you going?" I turned to face her.

"Up to my room. Is that a bad thing?" I said. I sounded like and ass, even though I wasn't trying to. I was just stressed. Thank God that Mikasa knew me so well that she knew that I was just stressed.

"I was just wondering if you wanted something to eat, since you ALWAYS eat when you get home from school." She said, worry in her eyes.

"I'm just not feeling all that well to be honest." That lie just came right out of my ass. "I guess I was just so nervous this year. It being a new school and everything. And me moving here with you and everything, so it's a new town." That time it wasn't a lie. I really was nervous. I hate going to new schools, and this was the 8th one in my whole life time, and I'm only a freshman.

"Oh, okay then." Mikasa bought it I guess. Either that or, she just doesn't want to argue. "I'll see you later for dinner then." I nodded in agreement and finished heading up the stairs, skipping steps by two. I walked into my room. Throwing my backpack somewhere in my dirty room. I threw myself on my bed. My emotions were everywhere. I didn't know what to think about the whole Levi thing. I mean he is really fucking hot. I would really want to see him with his shirt off. Wait, Eren slow down. Fuck it. I really do. I fell asleep, and didn't wake up when she tried to. I woke up around midnight. I sighed and got up to go shower. I went to bed, in just my pajama pants.

I wasn't looking to going to school again tomorrow. But he was looking forward to seeing Levi. I love you Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos are appreciated, and criticism bad or good, is welcomed.  
> Another chapter will be uploaded soon.


End file.
